Away
by tentai
Summary: The Inquisitor has to leave Sky Hold to help done companions, leaving his two lovers alone. They decide to have fun on his orders.


Dorian stretched out on the large four poster bed. He had taken to using the Inquisitors room to read in, even when his elven lover was away. As, evidently, had the Iron Bull. The large Qunari sat behind the desk, quill dwarfed in his over sized hand, scratching away as he wrote his reports. Dorian had questioned the young Dalish about the amount of faith he had in the Ben-Hasrath, but since the day on Storm Coast when he had given up everything for his men, Dorian couldn't find it in his heart to be suspicious. If anything, that act had had the opposite effect.

Every now and again the scratching stopped, causing Dorian to throw a curious glance at the other man. Each time Bull smiled, eye grazing over Dorians sprawled body. Each look caused a shiver to run up his spine. The damned brute knew what he was doing and the mage wished he would stop.

Sliding a bookmark into place, Dorian let out an over dramatic sigh. He heard the quill stop once more. Rolling onto his side, head propped up on his hand, he looked at the Iron Bull.

"Are you almost done there?"

Bull replaced the quill in its holder and lid on the ink before stretching his arms. "No, but I could use a break, if that's what you're offering?"

Dorians lips curled into a smile. "Well, we could go to the Tavern to get a drink."

Bull pushed the chair out and made his way over to the bed. "That's not exactly what I had in mind."

A large hand ran up Dorians leg, sliding to the front when it reached the belt.

"You're right. I belive some dignitary sent the Inquisitor some wine from Kirkwall." Dorian rolled into his back to look at the bottle on a small table beside a couch.

Bull used the new position to his advantage, easily unbuckling the fine shirt and pants. "I think he's saving that for something."

"Then why leave it in plane view? No matter, he has plenty of ale in that cupboard over th-ah!" Dorian moaned as the Iron Bull nipped lightly at his neck, right over a prominent vein.

The elf was fond of that spot, and his two lovers had quickly discovered how sensitive it was. Bull licked the area, pulling the other man's pants down, underwear and all.

Shifting to allow his clothes to be removed, Dorian quickly noted this would be the first time alone. They had never done this without their partner at least watching. He felt a twinge of guilt. Bull had gotten up to remove his own pants but, almost as if he could read the mages thoughts, he sat back down.

"What's wrong? If You're uncomfortable with this we can stop."

Dorian drew a breath. "No... I just... I'm not sure how he will feel about this."

Bull grinned, leaning in close. "You know what he told me before he left?" Dorian shook his head. "He told me to ravish you..." Bull rolled onto Dorian, carefully supporting himself with arms either side of the mages head. "To shower you with affection..." He pressed his forehead against Dorians. "And to make sure you enjoy yourself." Bull pressed his lips to Dorians.

Dorian laughed against the lips. "Hmm, that does sound like something he would say. I suppose I don't have much choice then, I'll just have to enjoy myself."

Bull gripped the mages hair, pulling it back and using Dorians gasp to push his tongue into his mouth. Dorian wrapped his arms around the broad chest, dull nails scratching the thick skin. Bull only pulled back when they needed air.

He made quick work of the remainder of the clothes. Once Dorian was striped, Bull sat back on his heels to admire the man in a way he hadn't been allowed to until now. Bull knew Dorian had originally joined them because of his love for the elf, but he wondered if he stayed because of his fondness for the large Qunari.

Deciding the answer wasn't important right now, Bull ran his hands up the smooth thighs, pushing them apart. Moving between his legs, Bull returned his lips to the long, tan neck, adding teeth every now and again. He slowly made his way down, spending extra time at the collar bone and nipples. Dorian didn't hold back his moans when the Qunari found a sensitive spot. Bull lifted Dorians hips off the bed, looking up at Dorian with a smile.

"I want to watch you prepare yourself." Bull's voice was a low rumble.

Dorian turned his head to break eye contact as he bit his lips. He was already flushed and breathing heavily. Casting a well practiced spell he summoned some slick into his right hand. Bull made a soft sound, but didn't say anything. It had been established early, no magic without warning, but Dorian often did so without thinking.

Slowly he reached down between the two bodies, brushing over his already hard member. Bull moved back to watch as Dorian slowly massaged a glistening finger over the ring of muscles. Bull continued to hold his hips tightly, shifting the smaller man for a better view. While it was true he wasn't as lean, or as flexible as the elf, he was a vision of perfection.

Bull almost mimicked the low moan as Dorian inserted the first finger. He glanced up to see Dorian staring at him, trying to judge his reactions.

"If you don't relax I'll have to do it myself. Just let yourself enjoy this."

Slowly Dorian nodded, letting his head fall back as he thrust the finger in and out of himself. He added a second finger, arching his back as the longer digit managed to brush the bundle of nerves. Speeding up, he scissored his fingers before adding a third, then a fourth. He knew even this wouldn't really be enough to accommodate the size of the other man. Bull ground his hips up, erection rubbing against Dorians leg.

Dorian panted as he removed his fingers, his hole twitching to be filed. Using the slick left on his hand, he stroked Bull. The Qunari gave a few thrusts into the loose grip. He lowered Dorian onto the bed, then grabbing both the mages arms, he pulled him into a sitting position. He picked up his belt, reaching behind the man to bind him from forearms to wrists.

"I'm going to let you decide how much fun you want." Bull whispered before nipping the earlobe.

He easily arranged the smaller man onto his lap, lying back. Dorian felt to tip of Bulls penis just above the swell of his buttocks as he knelt. He had to shift to a squatting position, wondering how the man lived with something this big. Bull stabilized him as he aligned his hole with the head. Slowly he slid down, gritting his teeth at the burn as he was stretched further.

When he was seated, Dorian paused to let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Bull was one of the very few men Dorian had ever allowed inside him, so he wasn't as used to this treatment as the Inquisitor seemed to be. The elf made it look easy, but it was anything but. All the same, Dorian enjoyed being fuller than he had ever imagined possible. The member inside him reached deeper than anything ever had.

Leaning back on Bulls bent legs, Dorian looked down at himself. He knew what he was going to see, but it still sent a pulse to his dick. The bulge in his stomach where Bull distended it. Moaning at the sight, Dorian started to move his hips. He locked eyes with Bull, who rested his head on an arm, the other hand resting easily across his chest. Despite his laid back demeanor, Dorian could see his chest rise and fall with each breath, a light sheen of sweat across his forehead, his tongue dart out to moisten his lips.

Dorianrotatedd his hips in a way he knew the Qunari liked. This earned him a low rumble from deep inside the man's chest. Dorian concentrated on clenching and unclenching periodically. Bull groaned loudly, bucking his hips into the tight warmth. He gripped the mage hips again, hard enough to bruise.

Bull to contol, lifting Dorian up and slamming him back down, thrusting up to meet him. With his arms tied behind his back, there was little Dorian could do but give in to the overwhelming pleasure. Each thrust caused the rock hard member to brush over his prostate, sending sparks to his vision. The pressure inside was mounting quickly, his voice rising in volume with it.

Bull didn't slow, watching Dorians stomach as he continued. With a cry of warning, Dorian came. Streaks of white landed over Bulls chest and stomach. With a few more hard thrusts Bull roared, slamming up into Dorian and releasing his seed. Warmth filed Dorian, the member twitching inside him. When Bull had finished, Dorians stomach protuded further than before. Bull slowly pulled out, semen dripping from Dorians used hole.

The mage slumped forward, allowing Bull to release his arms. Resting his face on the large chest, Dorian let out a content sigh, ignoring the fact he was lying in his own seed. Bull rubbed his back gently before reaching down to stick a finger inside him. Dorian squirmed but didn't protest.

Bull kissed the top of his head gently. "I suppose I should get you cleaned up." He brought the finger to his lips before sucking it clean.

Dorian watched, the image arousing even in his post sex haze. Bull licked his lips. Dorian quickly looked away, feeling his dick give a feeble twitch. Before he could say anything, Dorian was pushed onto the bed, Bull lifting his hips once more.

Bull had confessed that he enjoyed doing this, shocked that Dorian hadn't experienced it sooner. He made a tight seal around the pink, abused hole with his lips, pushing his tongue in. The muscles didn't protest, allowing him easy access to clean his lover. Dorian closed his eyes, trying to stay still while the sound of Bulls work filed the room. He was still sensitive, but soon he was hard again. Reaching up, he stroked his penis. Bull noticed, adding a finger in with his tongue to massage the bundle of nerves.

Dorian soon cried out, cumming all over himself, splattering his own face and across his collar bone. Bull grunted appreciatively, letting Dorians hips onto the bed and quickly licking up Dorians mess before settling down next to him.

"Enjoy yourself?" Bull asked.

"I suppose I did." Dorian yawned.

"Good, I'll know what to write in my report to the Inquisitor. He wanted every dirty detail."

"Why? He can witness it himself when he gets back."

"I'll be sending the report to him out on the field." Bull wrapped his arms around Dorian. "He needs something if he wants to put up with that lot."

Dorian made a sound of agreement before his breathing evened out, softly snoring. Bull carefully got up, pulling on his pants before sitting at the desk, a fresh piece of paper before him. He smiled as he started to recount the events, thinking of Lelianas reaction as she snooped through the letters being sent out.


End file.
